Resting time
by Dialirvi
Summary: (Birthday present for peregr1ne). After a long battle, they need a resting time. First time writing english and for this fandom.
Yuuichiro sighed.

Sitting in the dusty cabin they found along the way, crossed legs and back against the wall. A mop of blonde curls resting on his legs.

Mika was resting soundly against him, freshly fed, Yuuichiro forced him to rest a little since the little shit was up for who knows how many hours already.

Because his demon was still a rebel and his family needed to check up on him all the time, Mika was the chosen one to deal with demon Yuu thanks to his ridiculous vampiric strength and senses.

He felt useless. A burden. Weakling.

He sighed again.

His gaze fixed on the young man against him. It was just passed twilight and the cabin was somewhat dark.  
Ungloved fingers reached the spot where the fangs pierced his neck, wounds instantly healed thanks to Asuramaru, that little shit.  
Absently he ran circles around the area, remembering the feeling of the blond's lips against his skin... sucking and pressing, lapping and wanting more and more blood...  
His train of thought was cut off by said blond moving a little, accommodating himself better on top of his legs.

Yuuichiro rolled his eyes, discarding those embarrasing thoughts.  
His hands found their way to Mika's head, carding his fingers through his stupidly soft hair.

A little too long, Yuuichiro thought, what a pain in the ass.

He kept caressing the fluffs absently.

What if one day Asuramaru took control over his body for real? He couldn't recall what happened in those hours, he just saw black and felt nothing.  
He was unsure how he was fighting against the little and powerful demon, he knew that he betrayed him by touching the stupid golden trumpet and awakening his angel side... but he needed to do that to save everyone.

Everyone minus Guren and Kimizuki's sister.

After all he needed more power.  
A little pain in his heart made him groan.

 _Not again Asuramaru, fucking hell._

He took a deep breath and calmed himself; he had just woke up this afternoon from another possession.  
It was calming for him to always see Mika first after those episodes. He made him feel calm.

Speaking of calm, look at that smug motherfucker, smiling softly thanks to Yuu's touches.  
His hands combed back the unruly bangs exposing his forehead.  
Yuuichiro knew Mika didn't like his forehead thanks to a tiny little scar that he got as a child, just in the middle of his forehead. The little thing was still there after all.  
He kept running the blond's hair through his hair, softly and slowly, looking at Mika's content and resting expression.

He was all sharp points and angles. His eyebrows, thin but also thick?  
His long nose that ended in a sharp point, Yuuichiro wanted to poke that nose; in fact he also did it and resumed his ministrations on Mika's hair. Long eyelashes adorned his eyes, Yuuichiro suddenly felt nostalgic about blue skies.  
The lips were thin and elegant, colored slightly thanks to the blood. His blood.  
A little copperish stain remained in the corner of the lips of the vampire and Yuuichiro used his index finger to remove it gently.

He cupped both cheeks of the blond, looking at him upside down thanks to the position they were in. With his thumbs he caressed the acute cheekbones of the boy on his lap.

He was owner of a foreign beauty, unable of looking away he found himself staring at that face of mixed races for a long time... since he was a kid.  
He remembered that he thought Mika was a tomboyish girl back then and when he kicked his tiny angsty ass he respected him, even if he never told him that. (The little shit would be so full of himself, god forbid).

He felt Mika leaning to his right hand, nuzzling the caresses he was providing in his sleep. A little sigh and quiet whine left his lips.

He kept staring. Adventurous fingers traveled up the side of his face to his eyebrows, while the other hand continued caressing his cheek, running the fingertip along the little brownish hairs, down his eyelids, down the long nose, circling carefully around those naturally colorless lips.

He pressed the finger against the bottom lip, enjoying the sensation of softness.

He didn't pay attention of how Mika's breath hitched a little.

Feeling somewhat drowsy, Yuuichiro resumed his caresses feeling totally embarrassed at what he was doing.  
Touches were normal for them as kids, but since all the bullshit happened and they finally reunited, they were busy traveling and fighting for their life.  
This resting moment was a precious time for all the squad (they were surely looking for something to make dinner at this time of the day).  
He wanted to get better, stronger and smarter to overcome that little shit of a demon and conquer those fucking angels.

If he couldn't succeed then he was a good for nothing.

"You are digging your nails in my face."

He looked down to the blond, red eyes staring at him with worry. Yuuichiro hit Mika's cheeks playfully with his open palms.

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"That's why I smelled something burning then."

"Smartass."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope. Nothing wrong. Just hungry." _Bottle up your concerns to yourself, he doesn't need more bullshit._ He managed to smile softly at him, resuming his caresses.

"Mmmm, liar", he said closing his eyes enjoying the little touches of Yuu's thumbs on his face.

"Look who's talking."

"Ouch."

They remained in comfortable silence for a few moments.  
Mika was about to say something when he felt a pressure on his forehead and his vision was obscured.  
Yuuichiro has leaned to kiss his forehead.  
The hands on his cheeks traveled down the sides of his neck, thumbs still administrating soothing massages at his skin. Long fingers stroked around his Adam's apple.  
Mika couldn't help but yelp softly.

"Yuu-chan, what-"

"Shh."

His lips traveled down to his nose, giving him a quick peck. Smiling Yuuichiro sat back again, watching a distressed Mika looking back at him with wide eyes, pupils mere slits and an adorable pink coloration on his cheeks.

"Yuu-chan..."

"What? You didn't like it?"

He quickly shook his head.

"Too bad, because I liked it a lot."

"I hate you", the blond whined covering his face with both hands.

Yuuichiro enjoyed teasing Mika. Watching him lose his cool was addicting. He found it adorable and if he could do that for the rest of his life he would gladly accept.  
In fact, that what's he is going to do.

He took Mika's wrists and forced them away, just enough to watch the lovely red tinted cheeks of the vampire. Red eyes piercing his skull, watching him annoyed.

"Fuck off."

He leaned again and pressed his lips just when Mika finished cursing him. Enjoying the little scream muffled by his lips, feeling the boy squirm and trying to get his hands back (he could do it in an instant but he didn't), squirming uncomfortably until Yuuichiro backed away.

Mika let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Wha-why you, Yuu-chan! Why...What?" he mumbled and stuttered, feeling his face heating, he smacked Yuu's hands away and covered his face again.

Yuuichiro giggled.

Mika pouted annoyed.

"Aw, come on! Didn't you like that?"

The vampire shook his head quickly, groaning.

"What did I tell you about doing this stuff to me?", he asked annoyed, sound muffled by the hands above his mouth.

"Please, Yuu-chan, don't stop."

Mika peeked between his fingers to glare at him.

"No."

"Ah, Yuu-chan, not there?"

If glares could kill, Yuuichiro would be dead right now. He would have died happy though. Teasing Mika was super funny.

"Come here", he commanded the blonde by grabbing him under his arms and helping him to sit up, "I know you always wants me to ask you before trying to kiss you, is just that I find your reactions funny when you don't expect it."

Mika allowed himself to be helped up, and crawled towards the young man sitting against the wall. He sat himself between the soldiers legs, his own legs stretched out wide. Yuu held him tight, Mika's shoulder against his chest and his head on one of Yuu's shoulders. Fingers intertwined together, the blond started playing with the human's hands.

"I don't like the smell of my own blood."

Yuuichiro squeezed the hand in his and spread an arm around Mika's broad back, snuggling him closer.

"Care to explain?"

"Well", the boy hesitated and then sighed, "when you assault me like that..."

"I don't assault you!"

"When you assault me like that my blood rushes to the skin on my face and its super uncomfortable to have blood rushing to parts of your body that usually doesn't have enough circulation. I get dizzy and I don't like the smell of my own blood".

"Question."

Mika glared at him, narrowing his eyes, "Yes?"

"You said that you get blood rushing to parts of your body that usually it doesn't", he told him in a serious manner.

"Yeah, why?"

"Does that mean that every time I surprise kiss you... You get a boner?"

"Yuu-chan!", Mika hit him hard on the shoulder.

"OUCH! EXCUSE ME, MR. VAMPIRE WITH A LOT OF STRENGHT!"

"You deserve it!"

"Hey! It's a legitimate question!"

Mika sighed and rolled his eyes annoyed; remained silent for a few seconds, and lowered his gaze to the hand still holding Yuu's.

"N-no, but I feel something on my stomach, like those butterflies the books said you felt when someone kisses you."

Yuuichiro nuzzled Mika's cheek squeezing his shoulder and rubbing soothing and slow circles with his thumb on Mika's hand.

"So… what do you feel if I do this?", he mumbled against the vampire's ear and leaned to kiss his cheek tenderly.

Mika shut his eyes and hit Yuu's hand away.

"Yuu-chan!"

"Stay still, little shit", Yuuichiro laughed as he captured the boy by the waist making his retreat futile, "where are you going?", he asked singing the syllables, smirking at the frustrated blond and rising his eyebrows seductively.

"Away from you".

"Whyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Let me go, Yuu-chan, please."

As the weak protests continue, Yuu attacks him with small kisses meant for one sole purpose; pissing off Mika. Said boy's hands flew to the hand on his waist, digging his nails in to make Yuu release him. Yuu started to tickle him as Mika yelled and hit him again.

That was when Yuuichiro tackled the boy and they continued their playful tickle fight on the floor.

"I hate you", said Mika breathing hard from all the tickles, his hands rested on his stomach, trying to catch his breath.

Yuu rested his chin on his hand, elbow directly on the floor, besides Mika.

"You play unfair and you know it."

"If you kept going I was going to cry."

"Lame."

"You're lame."

"No, you're lame."

"Shut up."

"Hell no."

"Shut up!", Mika whined dramatically resting the back of his palm against his forehead.

Yuuichiro couldn't help but stare to the extended canines resting just behind Mika's lips. He leaned in without noticing.

When Mika withdrew his hand, Yuu-chan was a lot closer than he had been a second ago.

Lips pressed together softly, Yuuichiro's hand found its way to Mika's waist, feeling the fine fabric of the vampire uniform; Yuu's leading was slow and warm. It made him feel a lot of things he couldn't describe.

When Yuuichiro kissed Mika he felt at home.

He pressed a little more, waiting for the usual rejection after a surprise kiss. Surprisingly for him the blond didn't reject him this time; in fact he could feel how he was relaxing against him slowly. He stopped the kiss to watch him.

The sight was a blessing, colored cheeks and parted lips, those long eyelashes were so close… the expression of pure enjoyment made Yuu's heart jump not from another of Asuramaru's attacks, it was the bubbling feelings that he had about the beautiful boy he had almost under him.

He hugged him tightly and buried his face on the blond's neck. He felt familiar hands embracing him too with the same need.  
They lay there, together, until the others would call them for dinner.

Not like the vampire needed it anyway.


End file.
